


I Was Scared of Pretty Boys and Starting Conversations

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humor, JohnKarkat, Other, johnkat - Freeform, that person who yelled is literally me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat texts Kanaya about a cute guy in class but the guy sees him take a picture so thing ensue. It's literally 2AM help me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Scared of Pretty Boys and Starting Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I'm going through my folders and posting some one-shot stuff i never finished.

‘Fuck Kanaya I’m in some deep ass shit right about now.’ Karkat found himself furiously texting to his best friend.

‘??? Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your Third World History class right about now?’ She had replied back obviously confused.

Karkat almost rolled his eyes, fingers typing away as he decided to quickly glance around the room. ‘Majority of people aren’t paying attention anyway Naya. This is serious though.’

‘*sigh* What is it this time?’

He would’ve been offended had he not already broken off into furiously texting her again, not caring if his fingers landed on a few of the wrong letters.

‘There’s this rlly rlly cute guy like 2 seats to my left and I’ve fallen an I cant get up.’

‘Nice. Now pay attention to class please, goodbye.’

‘No wait Kanaya look at him! I just gotta...take a picture. Um… Hold on.’

‘Oh dear please don’t take a picture of some poor boy.’

It was too late. Karkat had already started to angle his phone in the guys direction, his hand shakily taking one picture. He hoped he hadn’t noticed.

‘Here see.’

[Cuteboy.png]

‘Eh he’s alright.’

‘Fuck you. I’m too afraid to talk to him though. Crushes are shit.’

‘I’d love to help you with this honestly Karkat but all this texting in class is a bit too suspicious on my end. I really have to get back to learning. It’s why we’re here rememember? See you later!’

Karkat frowned. ‘Fiiiiiiiiine. That is me frowning and whining at you Kanaya. I’ve been left alone to rot as this petty crush consumes me like lava on a red-bull can. Fuck what do I do. Also see you afterschool. Learning is for chumps.’ As he sent this though he opened up his textbook and decided to pay attention a little. Grades were grades alright? He actually needed those.

That is until he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.

He glanced and jumped as he noticed the boy looking at him. One of his eyebrows were raised at him, glancing at Karkat’s phone before meeting his eyes again with a sly qyestioning smile.

_Oh, fuck._

He noticed.

Karkat gulped and turned away, blushing in embarrassment. He covered his face and retreated to resting on the desk. Tfw your crush catches you in the act he had wanted to text to Kanaya, but he didn’t have the strength to reach over while the boy’s gaze was trained on him.

He heard a subtle ripping of paper and the tap tapping of led on paper before a small note was passed to him.

He looked up and glanced at it. He looked to the boy and was confused to see him looking forward now diligently paying attention and taking notes. The corner of his page was torn off. Huh.

Karkat grabbed the note and carefully opened it.

‘Just a little curious  
but why are you taking pictures of me?  
Hello btw!’

Karkat gulped. He glanced at the boy again. He still wrote down notes, but now a small smile was playing on his lips.

Karkat felt around for a pen before finding a mechanical pencil in his pocket. He replied:

‘Listen I’m not whatever kinda fucking weirdo you probably think I am right now. I don’t take pictures of people all the time like this I swear. You just…you…are. A cute person. I..may or may not have been showing a friend. Haha. Gonna. Hide over here now. Also hi.’

Karkat quickly balled up the note and threw it on the boy’s notebook. He then proceeded to ball up into his hands and lay his face on the desk in embarrassment. Again.

Way to fuck up a first meeting Karkat. You take a picture of a stranger and you call him cute and tell him youre were showing a friend how cute said boy was. Pathetic display of flirting honestly. Wait was that flirting? Oh dear God.

He heard a chuckle and the slight ripping of paper before the noise stopped mid-rip. He heard lots of scribbling before a book poked him in his arm. He looked up in confusion and read the page.

‘I realize I’m wasting paper and making a mess if I keep teraing it out so write on my book. Hello again! You think I;m cute? Well gosh. That was an extremely lame attempt at flirting uh, well what is your name? I can’t keep calling you Pretty Weirdo forever.’

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Karkat. He had sincerely flipped his shit and was on the verge of flipping it back rightside up and packing it to be shipped away on the fuck-all train.

‘I..uh. It’s Karkat Vantas. You think I’m pretty? This can’t be happening. Shit I didn’t mean to write that sentence. Fuck.’

‘Pffft. And yes. I’m John btw :P.’

‘Hi John.’

‘Hey, Karkat’

‘So uh…’

‘…Wanna maybe, give me your number?’

‘Sure sure here xxx-xxx-xxxx’

‘;)’

‘Don’t make that fucking face’

‘Sorry’

Karkat did a mental victory dance at his achievement. He got the cute boys number. Wait will Kanaya heard about this.

‘KANAYA HOLY FUCK I GOT HIS NUMBER HES CUTER AND HIS LAUGH IS LIKE MELTED MARSHMELLOWS. HES EVERYTHING I COULDVE WANTED.’

‘Not Kanaya. Just me John.’

Karkat paled as he looked up. John had a sly grin on his face and waved.

‘Fuck.’

‘You know. About that picture. I can always just give you better ones.’

‘sdfb. /b’

John jumped as Karkat dropped his phone in his lap, his face turning red once again that day.

‘Karkaaatt. Selfie pictures! SELFIES. Not whatever you’re thinking. Haha. Well maybe other stuff too. But do you wanna go somewhere after class?’

Karkat looked at his phone and nodded.

John smiled.

“MAKE OUT ALREADY.” A voice shouted from the back of the room as the two jumped.


End file.
